The instant disclosure relates to electrophysiological mapping, such as may be performed in cardiac diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for identifying and mapping cardiac activation wavefronts.
A conduction velocity (“CV”) map in an intra-cardiac navigation and mapping system displays the direction and speed of the electrical conduction at a given map point. The CV map can be computed by gathering local activation times (“LAT”) of neighboring points, or by other methodologies.
Given a CV map, it can also be of interest in an electrophysiology study to identify different wavefront patterns. Multiple wavefront patterns might occur during cardiac activations, including, for example, collision, focal, re-entry, and rotor. The identification and interpretation of these wavefronts can help analyze mechanistic properties of a broad range of electrophysiological pathologies. To study these wavefront patterns, however, one must first be able to identify them (e.g., as a group of conduction velocity vectors in the CV map associated with the same source).